


I Challenge You to a Face Battle

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, during and post white walker war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something odd about Jaime before the White Walker War. He still was odd after it. They promised to battle each other when they come out alive. But Brienne didn't expect it so soon, so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Challenge You to a Face Battle

**Author's Note:**

> My first Brienne X Jaime fanfic :3 It's not specific whether it follows the show or book.

Jaime stood near the opening of her tent with an odd expression plastered on his face. Neither had said a word to each other since he came into her tent but it seemed as if her very presence had left him dumbfounded.

"Well?" Brienne said after a while.

"What?" was her friend's rather absent-minded reply.

"You have been staring at me for a long while. I doubt I have gone any prettier. Is it possible I have gone even more appalling than I already was, Kingslayer," she was irritated. It was probably the nerves of this upcoming war. A war of creatures unseen for thousands of years.

"I assure you, wench, you have gone neither prettier nor uglier than before," he joked weakly.

"Then what is it, Jaime?" her tone softened as it did when she worries for him, the occasional worry. "Your staring is quite troubling. You storm in here like a madman then look at me like- I don't even know,"

"It's just-"

Jaime moved closer toward her and did something unexpected. He hugged her.

Brienne was taken aback. It was her turn to be motionless and speechless now.

"Brienne," he whispered in a low tone that she had never heard him use. It was almost like a plea, a soft scream of something but he could not get it out.

"Jaime," was all Brienne could whisper as she finally wraps her arms around him.

"I-"

Then, they heard a blast.

Then, two.

Three.

It was the signal.

The white walkers were coming.

They almost sprung apart from their hug and Brienne rushed to her sword.

"Oi Wench," he called out. "Promise me you'll live,"

Brienne walked closer to Jaime and held out her sword, Oathkeeper. The one he had given her to fulfill her duties and promises.

"You promise me that, too, Kingslayer. You promise me on Oathkeeper,"

He held the half the hilt and half her hand. A strange expression flashed across his face before he beamed his superficial charming smile.

"That, I will do, my lady. Even after all that months of reunion, we hadn't had that rematch,"

"I'll kick you in the dust, Lannister,"

"Promise me, Brienne,"

His expression was serious now.

"Let's both swear on Oathkeeper,"

They counted silently to three and muttered 'I swear on Oathkeeper' together.

"I want that battle, Lannister," Brienne yelled at him as he was further away.

"I will definitely win, Tarth," Jaime shouted back as he laughed.

************

More than half the army dropped to its knees when Drogon incinerated the last of the White Walkers. Emotions were running high in the battlefield, specifically grief and relief. Brienne would have lain on the ground and let go of unshed tears. No one will judge her this time since half the men were in tears already, but she had an oath to attend to. She scrambled through the battlefield, trying very hard to ignore the corpses around her.  _He won't be among them. He swore._

In the distance, she could make out his golden mane. The rest of him was lying on the ground.

_Gods_. She scrambled to the lying figure. She ran faster and faster. She hadn't even realized she was screaming his name desperately until she got to him. His face was the first thing she looked at.

Relief flooded her when she saw him breathe.

"Gods wench," he said as he opened his eyes. "I know we swore to stay alive but couldn't you have given me time to catch my breath,"

His expression softened when he saw her properly. Brienne only just realized she was crying.

"Brienne, I'm not dying. I'm just resting," he told her gently.

She didn't say anything but continued to let her tears fall. She doesn't sob or bawl like most of everyone around her, she just let her big tears fall silently.

"My lady," Jaime whispered. "I would like that battle now,"

"You foolish idiot," she growled. "We just got back from battle. Or has the North frozen your head?"

He chuckled.

"Ah, wench. You see, it's not that kind of battle,"

Jaime pushed himself up with his good hand and Brienne stood immediately after, very confused.

"I challenge you to a face battle," he spoke simply.

"A what?"

"A face battle,"

She just gaped at him.

"But I would rather we do this over there,"

He pointed over to a large tree meters away from where they stood.

"What-"

But Jaime already started walking. Brienne couldn't do anything but follow him.

As soon as they reached the tree, Jaime pulled her away from everyone's view.

"About this morning, well, I didn't know how to say it, so, I'll just show you in a way you'll hopefully understand,"

"A face battle?"

He smiled. "Yes, my lady,"

"Alright," Brienne was getting frustrated. "But what is a face battle? If it does not involve swords-"

"Or any other weaponry"

"No weaponry? Then, what is it, Lannister?"

To Brienne's annoyance, he just shrugged.

"Well," he nonchalantly said. "I suppose I'll have to have the first move,"

Before she could say anything, Jaime grabbed the front of her armor and roughly pulled her towards him. Their lips met and she felt fire that has been finally been fed air. It spread through her whole body and she's almost certain it's in Jaime's, too. The Kingslayer hungrily devoured her and with all her inexperience, she tried to respond to his kiss. She knew that he knew how sloppy she was because he smiled at some point, but he didn't seem to care since he continued to latch his lips onto hers. She almost came back to her senses but someone beat her to it.

A young soldier yelped.

The two broke apart, as they had in the morning after the hug. They kept their eyes on the boy.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Lord Commander demands everyone to clean up immediately. The snow storm is still bad,"

The soldier bowed and fled as quick as he could.

When the boy was out of earshot, Brienne spoke.

"No fair. I didn't know what a face battle was. Nor do I have any experience,"

Jaime looked at her and he saw that despite her casual tone, her face was flushed and confused and… doubtful.

"I'm sorry, Brienne. I didn't know how to convey my feelings. Pod had slapped some sense into me this morning, and he told me I should tell you,"

Brienne didn't say anything. She only looked more confused and doubtful.

"Please, Brienne, by all means, reject me but do not doubt me," he plead.

"Alright,"

She finally looked at him and her doubt seemed to lessen, but her confusion was still great.

"I pity all those who had rejected you and mocked you," Jaime spoke. "They did not see a true and loyal knight like you. They are wrong when they say ladyship and motherhood does not suit you,"

Brienne seemed to have a shift of emotion.

"You are better at being man and woman than any man and woman I have ever met,"

Brienne struggled not to cry again.

"Say something, wench,"

She didn't say anything.

But she leaned her face toward him and met her lips with his. It was a soft peck. Not at all like the heated kiss they had earlier. But it felt like Brienne to Jaime- innocent.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"For starters, let's obey the Lord Commander. We're running late. They are going to leave us behind," and with that, Brienne started to walk away, but then, Jaime grabbed her wrist.

"What now?" he asked her again, more quietly now but it was injected with more emotion.

"I don't know, Jaime. I don't know,"

And the pair headed back to their comrades.

************

Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, granted Jaime Lannister pardon. But he was sent to Tarth in exile. It had all been Tyrion's idea. He was forever thankful to his brother. Despite the fact that he felt he hadn't done enough for him, his brother always helped him.

Moons later, they were standing in front of the Septon, saying their vows.

"You may now face battle the bride," Brienne said at the end of the ceremony.

Tyrion and Podrick were the only ones present in the wedding. Lord Selwyn had passed away when Brienne returned to Tarth after the war. But they all didn't want anyone else to witness this private moment.

"Who won?" Brienne said after they broke apart.

"I think we both did, wench,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Born from stress of college projects, a tumblr post that said, "The word kissing sounds dumb. We should call it face battles." or something like that that's been bugging me for a week.


End file.
